Home
by knowlee
Summary: Twoshot. "They found Ranulf!" Ranulf had been dead for nearly seven months. He was killed by a band of rouge beorc mercenaries. He left behind friends, a nation that loved him, and a mate that loved him dearly, Lethe. Now news has come that he has been found, not dead, but alive. RanulfxLethe.


**knowlee **- Hello, people! Yes, I'm back with another fanfiction! This time it's a Ranulf x Lethe fanfic. I literally just came up with this little story last night at about 3 am. O.O

Not kidding, people. I was randomly thinking about how I would write the next chapter for my other FE fanfic, Read Between the Lines, (which by the way, I am working on chapter 2. I actually have a preview showing what I have written thus far on my deviantart account. The link to my account on there is located in my profile if you want to go and check it out. :) ). Then WHAM this idea popped up into my head. I debated on waiting until in the morning to write the thing seeing as it was early in the morning and I needed to get to bed, but I decided that it would be best if I wrote it right then and there cause I knew that I wouldn't have the motivation to do it in the morning. Thus, I wrote it all on sheets of paper and left it there to deal with in the morning.

Then today I went over it and typed it, making a few modifications as well correcting any punctuation and grammar errors. Thus here it is! :)

Now as far as how long this story is going to take. Well, it's only going to be two chapters. This one is from Lethe's POV and the second chapter will be from Ranulf's POV. So I'm going to try and get the second chapter for this as well as the second chapter for RBtL out soon so that ya'll can enjoy them! :)

Now without further ado, please enjoy and leave a review telling your thoughts on this piece. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Fire Emblem. Nor do I own any characters in this story except for maybe the random bad guys. Yeah...

* * *

**A Fire Emblem Fanfiction**

Home

Chapter 1: Far from Home

By: knowlee

* * *

"_They found Ranulf!"  
_

These words echoed in Lethe's head over and over as she walked (more like ran) towards the throne room. Her sister, Lyre, had burst into her office rambling excitedly about something. It took Lethe a few moments to calm the cat down enough in order to extract the information that Ranulf had been found and had arrived in Gallia just a few moments ago.

Ranulf had been missing for nearly seven months. He had been sent on a mission by King Skrimir to their sister nation, Crimea, to deliver some papers and to go over them with Queen Elincia. It was supposed to be a simple and quick mission; instead it turned into a nightmare when they had learned that en route to his destination he had been ambushed by some rogue beorc mercenaries and was captured.

When King Skrimir had relayed the message of his capture to her, naturally she had insisted on being one of those assigned to find him. But before they ever had the chance to set out, news came that he was dead; murdered by the mercenaries in their attempt to send a message to the Gallian government to stay out of beorc lands.

Lethe was heartbroken at the news.

She never was one to show emotions outwardly, but nearly everyone that encountered her after the word spread of the captain's death could practically see the sadness that she was experiencing. She had fallen into a deep depression and probably would've given into it had it not been for the fact that she knew that if Ranulf knew that she decided to end it, that he'd be disappointed in her and would've chided her for it.

Thus she dove into her work. She became one of those who went on the front lines to search for those who killed her mate. Although King Skrimir wanted her to stay behind, fearing that she would let her strained emotions get the better of her, Lethe refused and had told him that if anyone could bring Ranulf's killers to justice it was her. After hearing her reasoning, he relented. He knew that he was somewhat in the same position as her. He wanted to kill Ranulf's murderers as well, but due to his position he was unable to do so.

But after time passed with no leads they were forced to give up the search. Lethe debated against calling off the search, but ultimately it was decided that it would be best to wait until they revealed themselves again. The other nations of Tellius had then pleged that they would give their support of the search for the beorc mercenaries should they appear in their lands and would inform them of any potential leads if they found any.

Lethe was never good at waiting though. When he was alive it was one thing that Ranulf pointed out to her from time time, playfully chiding at her about it. She missed that.

The months stretched on and Lethe then began focusing on more domestic work in order to stave off the depression that she was feeling. She didn't want to fall into the sadness that was threatening to swallow her whole.

Then Lyre ran into her office and told her the news of Ranulf being found and in Gallia. Her heart stopped. Then she learned that he was alive. Alive?! How?! She didn't give Lyre time to explain, for she was off. She was sprinting down the hallway, quickly closing the distance between her and the throne room where apparently he was speaking with King Skrimir.

She soon saw the doors to the throne room before her and before anyone could stop her she threw them open, the noise they made when they hit the wall deafening. It took all her strength not to collapse and begin crying as she took in the sight before her.

Ranulf was standing right in front of her. He was looking in the opposite direction of where she was looking at King Skrimir. Apparently though he had either smelled her scent or noticed that King Skrimir's attention was diverted because he turned around and saw her standing there.

She nearly gasped when he did.

He had a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms that no doubt he received from the time he was captured by the mercenaries. She could also tell by the bagginess of his shirt that he hadn't eaten decently at all during his disappearance. He also looked like he was favoring his right leg more than his left one. He looked absolutely terrible, but she didn't care. He was alive and that was all that mattered to her.

"Lethe?" she heard Ranulf speak, his voice thick with emotion, and as he took a couple of steps towards her. Perhaps he was trying to reassure himself of her being real just as she was doing towards him.

That was when the tears started falling. He was alive and it wasn't a dream. She felt a mixture of happiness at his return and anger at the fact that he had scared like he did.

"You idiot!" was all that came out of her mouth as she crossed the room, oblivious to the scared look King Skrimir was giving her, and hit Ranulf square on the chest.

It wasn't a hard hit but it was enough to have him mumble a low "ow" as he rubbed the area where her attack landed and doubled over.

"You had me worried sick and thinking you were dead!" The tears were coming faster now. "Do you have any idea of what you put me through?!"

Ranulf forced himself up from his leaning position and looked up at her with his heterochromic eyes. He smiled as he spoke, "I missed you too, Lethe."

Lethe wasn't too sure of what happened next, (she didn't even notice as King Skrimir excused himself from the room) but she remembered him wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly as her tears continued to fall. She wrapped her arms around him as well just to reassure herself once more that this was indeed real.

He was home.


End file.
